Just a Little Mutt
by Ghostdog726
Summary: So I decided to upload this story involving my OC Lexi Ghostar as a 4 year old dog hybrid. Basically just her getting pushed to foster home after foster home after meeting Lassiter then she finally runs away one day just to run into Shawn and Gus at Psych. They take her to the SBPD and that's when Lassiter knew he couldn't get rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this isn't my first story on here I just deleted the others because they were old and they sucked. Whether or not I'll continue to upload this story on here i'll think about tonight and tomorrow. Anyway this is a Psych story with my OC Lexi Ghostar as a four year old instead of sixteen year old. Of course I don't own the characters except for Lexi.**

* * *

I walked around the nice looking neighborhood I was in. I'm a dog girl who looks more like a terrier mix, maybe a Pit Bull mix, in my dog side. Since I'm only four I'm currently just a puppy.

Since I can't really control when I'm a human or a dog, I have a black hoodie on with the hood up.

Anyway, sniffing the air, I followed it to a apartment. My instincts were telling me a nice man lived there so maybe he would give me a home?

Walking up to the front door, I started scratching at it. After some time I heard him coming up to the door. Opening it, he looked down and saw me standing there.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked after a second.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Where's your parents?" He asked crouching down to my level.

"I don't have any." I replied again.

"Nobody can take care of you?" I shook my head.

"Alright." He sighed. "You can stay the night, I suppose. Then I'll take you to CPS tomorrow."

I tilted my head at "CPS."

"It's Child Protective Services." He said when he saw my confusion.

"Oh." I said quietly in a tired voice.

"Well, come on." He said standing straight up and letting me inside.

Once he shut the door and locked it again, he told me to follow him to the kitchen. Which I did. Once there, he picked me up so I was sitting at the island. He then walked around it so he was standing across from me.

"What's your name?" The man asked. "You can take that hood off now."

"Lexi." I replied and then shook my head. "I like it on."

"Alright well, Lexi, I'm Carlton Lassiter. I might just take you to my work which is the Santa Barbara police department first since I get there pretty early." Carlton replied. "How old are you?"

"Four." I said.

"And you have no family whatsoever?"

I shook my head.

"Hm. Alright, well I'll make sure you get a good home." He said.

It was then that I felt something. His badge that proves he works at the police department is on the counter but that wasn't it… I feel he is hiding something, I mean, who wouldn't want a cute kid/puppy like me?

Oh… right… I'm a freak, a loser, lost cause, nightmare and disaster waiting to happen if I'm not careful...

"Why…can't you keep me?" I finally asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Yah know, I always wanted kids and my now divorced wife never got to know that. Actually It's one of the reasons we split up." that must be what I felt he was hiding… "Besides I can't take care of a kid anyway with my work schedule."

"Can't you…work something out?" I tilted my head.

"Why do you want to stay with me so badly?" Carlton asked.

"I don't know…I just feel safe with you." I replied in an even more tired voice which Carlton recognized quickly.

…But then again, it wasn't rocket science to see when a little kid was tired or not anyway.

"Alright, well, how about we continue this conversation in the morning? You sound pretty tired and for your age, it's passed your bedtime."

"Okay, Mr. Lassie." I replied with a yawn.

I noticed when I said, "Lassie" he gave me a small glare and then shook it off.

"Well, come here." He said walking towards me and then picking me up.

He then carried me over to the couch and laid me down. He then picked a blanket up and put it on me.

"Night, Lexi." Lassiter said as he walked towards the steps.

"Night, Mr. Lassie." I replied.

Giving me a small glare again he turned the lights off and went upstairs to his bedroom and went to sleep… only to have a rude awakening by me, of course.

- In the middle of the night -

I woke up for some reason in the middle of the night. So after going to the bathroom I was about to go back to the couch when I was suddenly pulled over to the window.

Looking out it, I saw there was a full moon. That's why I was pulled over to the window.

Unable to control myself, I started to howl. Just like the dog that I half am. After a few minutes I went to sleep again. I was surprised that Carlton never came downstairs.

- The Morning at 6:00 AM -

I woke up the next morning to hear birds chirping. I looked around to see if Carlton was awake. When I didn't see him, I got up and went to go look out the window again.

Immediately, I saw squirrels running around. Unable to hold my dog side in, I grew dog ears, one being pointed the other flopped over, a dog nose, my skin got slightly tanner, and my tail and paws came out too. On top of that my eyes turned gold. My paws, ears, and tail are the same color as my hair which is fairly dark brown with a lighter shade then it.

Carlton, of course woke up to me barking and scratching at the window. He walked downstairs wondering why the barking sounded close.

He gasped when he saw me.

"L-Lexi?" He stuttered.

Getting my attention I turned around and walked over to him, on all fours. With a small whine, I returned back to looking like a normal human.

"What the hell?!" Carlton snapped.

The result of that was getting another whine from me.

"I-I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to find out this way, I just can't control myself sometimes." I replied. "I saw squirrels and my dog side just took over which woke you up."

"What the hell are you?! And if you were barking at squirrels…I guess I'm okay with you barking just now." Lassiter replied as I sat down.

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm some type of dog. i can even turn into a full normal dog if I wanted to." I replied. "I just woke up one day being a stray. I had no family or home at all. Once I was I think 8 weeks I was left alone."

"Do you have any siblings?" Carlton asked.

"Not that I remember." I said.

"Hm. Stay here while I go get ready and then I'll get you breakfast. What do you eat anyway?" Carlton asked.

"I'm okay with human and dog food." I said.

He just nodded and walked back upstairs. I walked over, still on all fours, over to the couch and curled up on it.

Once Carlton came back down I followed him over to the kitchen back on two feet. He picked me up and put me in the chair again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"That banana is good and milk." I replied pointing to a basket of fruit.

Carlton handed me the banana and then grabbed a glass and poured milk into it as he started making coffee for himself.

"So…" He started trying to make conversation. "You were just born like that with no way of knowing how you are…I guess a dog hybrid?"

"I have no idea why I'm like this. I know I'm way to little to be on my own but I don't think anybody would want me when they find out." I replied.

"I'm sure they'll get over it." Carlton said turning back to his coffee while I just shrugged at him even though he didn't see it.

"When are we going to the police department?" I asked after a moment.

"Soon." Lassiter replied. "Yah know, I heard a dog howling last night was-"

"Yes that was me." I cut him off. "I woke up in the middle of the night, saw the full moon and howled against my will."

Again he just nodded.

Him nodding made me worry that he thinks of me as a lost cause nightmare. But then again why wouldn't he? Once I was finished with the banana I just laid my head down while he threw the peal away.

* * *

**Again idk if I will continue this on here or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To see the full cover pic go on my DeviantArt DPlover726. So yeah here's chapter 2. My computer has been a bitch the last day and a half so we'll see how much of a chapter I can work on with it working. Plus I have school too.**

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Carlton said walking to the door.

I followed him out the door and to his car and he put me in the drive to the SBPD was intensely silent. Carlton noticed I was staring out the window and how quiet I was.

"You alright?" Carlton finally decided to ask.

"Yeah just….nervous." I replied.

"About what? Getting a home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I already know I won't be in one home for long."

"Just try to control yourself. It shouldn't be that hard."

"It is though. I'm like any other untrained puppy." I replied.

"And the only way for you to behave is to be trained?" he said looking to me and then back to the road.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hm." He hummed as I went back to staring out the window.

* * *

We walked into the SBPD with Carlton holding my hand. Immediately a woman from a large office walked out and over to us.

"Carlton, who is your little friend?" She asked. "I'm Karen Vick."

"Lexi. I found her last night outside of my place and I plan on taking her to CPS later today so she could get fostered out and hopefully adopted."

"Sweetie, you have no home?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm a stray." I replied as Carlton gave me a look that I didn't notice.

"How old are you?" Karen asked.

"Four." I replied. "I don't think I'll get a home. If I do it won't be for long."

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"Be-" I was cut off.

"Because she has an overactive imagination." Lassiter replied.

"What Mr. Lassie said." I added.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a good home." Karen reassured me. "Do you like having your hood on?"

This time I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well, then I'll leave you two now. I have work to do myself." Karen nodded to me and then turned to Lassiter.

With that said, Karen turned around and went back inside her office while Lassiter led me over to his desk.

"Here." Lassiter said bringing a chair over to his desk. "Sit and stay."

I nodded and climbed up in the chair.

* * *

After a while of laying my head down on his desk and tapping my small finger I started to get really bored.

"Lassiter, I didn't know you had a kid." A man's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"That's because she isn't mine." Lassie replied. "I found her last night and I'm taking her to CPS later."

"Looks bored. Are you bored, kid?" He asked coming around his and Carlton's desks. "I'm Henry Spencer."

"Lexi." I replied shaking his hand. "I am bored."

"Why don't you color? I'm sure Lassiter has extra paper and pens for you to us." He replied.

I looked to Lassie.

"Sure." He said taking some pens out and some paper.

"Thank you." I replied.

* * *

A few hours later I ended up with getting bored of coloring too.

"THE SPIRITS ARE TELLING ME SOMETHING IS OFF ABOUT THIS POLICE DEPARTMENT TODAY!" a voice suddenly said.

"Oh sweet lady liberty…" Carlton said.

"I knew it!" The same man said close to us now.

Turning toward it I saw two men and a woman standing by us now.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Juliet." She said. "And this is Shawn and Gus."

"Hi I'm Lexi." I smiled.

"Carlton, I didn't know you had a kid." Juliet said.

"I don't." Carlton said.

"I'm a stray and Mr. Lassie doesn't want to keep me." I added.

"Aw!" Shawn chuckled. "Lassie, why don't you want to keep her?"

"Because I don't have time to take care of kids." Lassiter replied. "Besides I'm going to take her to CPS…right now."

"Why now? I wanna stay with Shawn and Gus and Jules!" I smiled at him.

"Because I have a lot of work to do." Lassiter replied picking me up.

"Aw come on, Lassie, we can take her to Psych." Shawn said as he and Gus both chucked again.

"No. I definitely don't trust her with you." Lassiter said glaring at them.

"Bye, Lexi. Nice meeting you." Juliet said as I shook her hand again.

"You too."

I shook Shawn and Gus' hands and said goodbye to them too as Lassiter took me back to his car and put me in the backseat again.

"You are going to get adopted quickly." Carlton said after a moment of being in the car.

"And again, I'll get sent back quickly." I replied. "I can't control my dog side and I doubt anyone would waste their time to train me."

"I'm sure they will. Why do you have so much doubt?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I was told that a lot by the pack of dogs that I lived with and were the ones that educated me."

"That explains how you can talk so well for your age. And I find it hard to believe stray adult dogs basically bullied you." Carlton said.

"What's 'bullied?' And they were the puppies who were being educated with me that told me that." I replied. "They also called me a loser, freak, lost cause, nightmare, and disaster waiting to happen."

"Well…I guess that's normal for other kids or puppies to do that. Did the adults stop them?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah those puppies got in trouble a lot." I nodded moving to the middle of the seat after taking the seatbelt off.

"Put that seatbelt back on." Carlton said.

Nodding I put the one in the middle on.

"So what's 'bullied'?" I asked again.

"Bullied is the past tense of someone being harassed which was what was going on with you. Those puppies are bullies."

"Ooh." I said understanding where he was going.

After a short few minutes we reached the building. I took the seatbelt off so Lassiter could pick me up again and carry me inside.

"May I help you?" a woman asked coming up to us. "I'm Maxine Bleu."

"Nice to meet you." Carlton said shaking her hand. "I found this kid outside of my home last night. By what she told me, she has no home."

"Oh poor thing. Follow me to my office and we can talk in there." Maxine said leading us to a room. "What's your names?"

"I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. The kid is Lexi, Lord knows what her last name is." Carlton replied.

"It's very reassuring to know a detective found her." Maxine said.

"Actually she came up to my door so she did get lucky."

"Well, I will definitely get to work on finding her a foster or adoptive home." Maxine replied.

"Alright, and when you do let me know." Carlton said handing me to her.

"I will." Maxine nodded.

"See yah, Mr. Lassie." I said sadly.

"Bye, kid." Carlton nodded placing a hand on my head and then walking out of the door but then came back in. "Wait."

"Yes?" Maxine asked.

"When you find a foster or actual home please do background checks on the entire family." Lassiter said.

"Of course. We always do." Maxine replied.

"Good." Carlton nodded and then left and headed back to work.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Maxine asked once Carlton was gone.

"Four." I replied.

"How are you able to talk so well?" she asked curious about that.

After a moment of thinking how I should reply I said,

"The…people…I lived with on the streets educated me."

"Oh well that was nice, where are they now?" she asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll start on getting you a home right now. Go ahead and play with those toys over here." Maxine said putting me down.

"Okay." I said running over to the toys and making sure my hood stayed on.

Actually I am surprised she never brought my hood being up but I didn't really care either.

Meanwhile Lassiter walked back into the SBPD to find out he and Jules has a case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last chapter of the day. I was expecting my computer to crash again but thankfully it didn't.**

* * *

"Hey, Carlton, we have a case." Juliet said handing him the file.

"What happened?" He asked heading back to his car with Juliet.

"A foster family was murdered along with foster parents. There was three foster children involved." Juliet replied.

"Ages?"

"Youngest, Billy Jones was 6, middle, Lilly Miles was 11, and oldest was Jason Lodge was 16." Juliet said. "The foster parents were Missy and Sam Chester."

"And they were all murdered in a home invasion?" Carlton said turning down the road to the house.

"Yeah and there are things stolen too." Juliet replied. "Seems mostly the kids stuff."

"So we are dealing with someone that has foster mommy and daddy issues." Lassiter said. "Case closed."

The two then got out of the car and Shawn and Gus ran up to them after coming out of the house and looking at the crime scene.

"Don't say anything, Spencer, we already figured it out." Lassiter said. "Wait how did you get into the crime scene?!"

"Sorry sir, I let them in." McNab said.

Lassiter glared at him making McNab run off. He then walked into the house and over to the crime scene in the living room.

"So you figured that," Shawn said putting two fingers to his temple. "The family was murdered by someone with mommy and daddy issues?"

"Yes." Juliet replied.

"Wait! I'm getting something else! The criminal has foster parents issues not just mommy and daddy!" Shawn added.

"We already figured it out." Lassiter said again.

"Well, the spirits are telling me to go check out the place where the foster kids came from." Shawn replied.

"Well, then let's go O'Hara." Lassiter said. "Dobson! I'm leaving you in charge!"

"Yes sir!" Dobson replied.

* * *

Lassiter and Juliet walked up to the CPS building with of course Shawn and Gus following.

"Dammit, Spencer, you aren't on this case!" Lassiter said.

"I actually called my dad on the way here and he said I am." Shawn replied.

"Mr. Spencer did let us on this case." Gus said.

"Ask him later." Shawn added.

"Fine I will." Lassiter said going inside to have a man walk up to him.

"May I help you?" A man asked.

"I'm detective Carlton Lassiter and this is detective Juliet O'Hara we are here to talk about a foster family that was recently murdered." Carlton said.

"Oh no! Would you like to talk to Maxine Bleu, she is the boss."

"Yes we would." Lassiter said. "I already know where her office is. I was here earlier for a different reason."

"Okay." The man said walking away.

"Are you getting anything, Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Just that the killer works here." Shawn replied as Lassiter started to walk away. "Hey, wait up, Lassie!"

"Here's her office." Lassiter said knocking on the door and walking in,

"Mr. Lassie!" I said getting up from my place on the floor on running up to him, Juliet, Shawn, and Gus. "Are you back for me?"

"No." Lassiter said prying me off his leg. "We are here for a case. Spencer, Guster, why don't you two take her outside while the real detectives talk and if a hair on her head is injured so help me!"

"Relax, Lassie we wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her." Shawn replied taking me into his arms. "Come on, Lexi."

Us three walked out of the building to a nearby bench and talked while Lassie and Jules talked with Maxine. And Gus was the one who brought up my hood being on.

"Is everything alright" Maxine asked.

"A foster family was murdered just recently and the foster kids are from here." Lassiter replied.

"Oh dear, who are the foster parents?" Maxine asked.

"Missy and Sam Chester." Juliet replied.

"Oh no and they were great foster parents." Maxine said in disbelief.

"Can you give us a list of foster parents with three foster kids right at this moment so we can contact all of them" Juliet asked.

"Yes I'll get a list right now." She replied.

* * *

The three walked outside and over to where Shawn, Gus, and myself were at on the bench.

"Come on, Lexi, time to go back in." Maxine said. "Your foster parents will be here soon."

"Aw okay-wait I was fostered out already?" I asked.

"Yes." Maxine said,

"Maxine!" a man said coming up to us.

"Well, here's your foster father." Maxine smiled. "Dean, this is Lexi."

"Hey, kid, ready to go home?" Dean asked.

"…Okay." I said after a moment of hesitation.

Once I walked over to him, he picked me up. As Maxine walked back inside the building and to her office where she called her husband.

"Take care of her…or else." Lassiter said.

"I will." Dean said turning around and walking away.

"Bye." I said over Dean's shoulder.

"Lassie, are you sure it's safe for Lexi to be with him?" Gus asked.

"Yes, Maxine said she is the only foster in his house at the moment and the killer will probably continue going after two parents and three kids." Lassiter replied.

"And there was a background check done on him." Juliet replied.

"If you say so." Shawn said.

"Now let's head back and get in contact with these families." Lassiter said.

* * *

"Honey, the SBPD thinks it's someone who works here." Maxine said over the phone.

"Do they think it's you?" Her husband asked.

"No. The men and woman that were here were mostly worried about a new kid that was just fostered into a home where she is alone and will definitely get all the attention." Maxine replied.

"Good so she should be in a good home where she won't be ignored."

"Exactly. And like I said, they aren't onto us." Maxine said.

"Well, be careful when they come back."

"I will." Maxine said goodbye and then hung up.

* * *

Dean carried me into his apartment and set me down. Immediately I started smelling something.

"What are you doing?" Dean chuckled.

"Do you…have a cat?" I asked when I realized that's what I was smelling.

"Yes. You aren't allergic are you?"

"No I'm not." I smirked.

"Alright, well, I'll show you around the apartment." Dean said as I followed him around.

- that night -'

I woke up sniffing again. That cat smelled close this time. Turning into a dog fully this time, I trotted out of the room and looked for the cat.

After one second I found it laying on the couch.

Slowly I snuck up on it. Once I was close enough I pounced on it and started barking, immediately waking Dean up. As he was coming out of his room I was chasing the cat around until it jumped into his arms.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Dean nearly yelled.

I gave a small whine and showed it was me.

"L-Lexi." Dean said.

"I'm sorry." I said with another whine and looking down.

I got back up on two feet and went back into the room but I was able to hear Dean quietly mutter,

"I don't think this is going to work out."

- later on -

I walked out of the room to find Dean and his cat in the kitchen. The cat hissed at me as I gave it a growl.

"Stop that!" Dean said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Sorry." I flinched.

"Sorry? You nearly killed my cat last night! What the hell are you?!"

"I wasn't trying to kill it. I would never kill a animal cat or not. I was just chasing it. And…I'm some type of dog hybrid." I flinched again with another whine looking like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, okay, I'm taking you back to Maxine soon." Dean replied rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah I know." I replied looking down.

* * *

"Maxine!" Dean nearly yelled stomping into her office.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You did not tell me she's a dog!" Dean said putting me down and leaving.

"Excuse me?" Maxine said. "What did he mean?"

"I'm…allergic to cats and he had one and I acted out towards it." I said coming up with a random lie.

"Oh well…are you allergic to anything else?"

"No." I replied.

"Alright, well I'll find a new place for you." Maxine said.

"Okay." I said going over to the corner to play.

* * *

**Yeah that ending of the chapter was rushed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update! I had writer's block the entire time but I think it's gone now because I think i've found a way to take this story without making it sound rushed though in a way this chapter seems rushed. Oh well...**

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Later that day Maxine got a phone call from a family looking to foster out a kid to live with them and their birth son.

"Hello…?" Maxine said picking up the phone.

"…."

"Oh Great! See you soon!" Maxine said hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your new foster parents who has a son of their own."

"Is he adopted or fostered too?" I asked tilting my head.

"No he's their birth child." Maxine replied.

"Oh…"

"Maxine? We're here." a woman said walking in.

Behind her was a man and a 10 year old boy.

"Hey, kid!" The boy said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Aw, what a cutie!" The woman said.

I walked over to the man so he could pick me up.

"Ready to go home?" The man asked.

"Okay." I nodded.

We left the building and got into their car.

"I'm Jack!" The boy said smiling.

"I'm Lexi." I replied.

"And we're Amy and Aaron Samson." The woman smiled.

- meanwhile -

Lassiter, Jules, Shawn, and Gus walked up to the crime scene. Once again there was foster parents with three foster kids being murdered again the night before.

"The Jacobs." Juliet said. "Three kids, Max, Melanie, and John."

"Who is sick enough to kill children?" Gus asked.

"I know. These ones are under the age of 10." Shawn replied.

"Looks like it's the same case as the other one. Both parents and three kids get murdered and there's stuff missing." Lassiter said.

"And the stuff that's missing are all kid toys. Whoever these killers are, they are more interested in the kid's stuff then anything like this flat screen TV." Shawn said putting his fingers to his temple.

"And who wouldn't want this TV or this food." Gus said walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of pineapple.

"Guster!" Lassiter said.

"What? It's food." Gus replied.

"Serious-" Shawn was cut off when Gus smacked his hand.

"Try it again, Shawn!" Gus said. "I dare you."

"Not if you're going to hit me! Come on. Buddy, just one?" Shawn asked.

"No." Gus said.

"Are you two done?" Lassiter asked a minute after Shawn and Gus started to argue with each other.

"Yep." Shawn replied and tried again but Gus just smacked his hand like before. "Let's head back and figure out what family is going to be next."

"That's something." Juliet replied.

"Fine." Lassie said.

- back with me -

"I'll show you to my room!" Jack said taking my hand and leading me down the hall to his room.

"Okay." I said as my instincts told me he was a bad kid.

Once we walked inside he shut the door and his bad kid side did in fact come out once we were alone.

"Alright, listen kid! I'm older so you listen to me!" He said pointing to himself with a bratty smirk.

"No." I said folding my arms letting my stubborn side out.

"Excuse me?" He said copying me by folding his arms.

"No." I said again smirking now. If that's the game he wants to play then, well, I'm ready to play.

"You will listen because I'm older!" Jack said getting angry. "Brat!"

"I know you are but what am I?" I asked tilting my head.

"Take your hood off, your indoors. Mommy says to always take your hat or hood off when indoors." Jack said taking a step closer.

"For church maybe." I replied.

"That's it!" He said jumping on me.

I let a low growl out and soon my sharpened canines came out as I bit him in the shoulder and he immediately backed off.

"Wuss." I said pushing him fully off of me.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Jack yelled.

"What is it?" Amy asked her son.

"She's a dog! She bit me and growled!" Jack said starting to fake cry.

"Wuss." I said again.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm sure you've been through a lot but you do not act like that to Jack or anybody else, got it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Good girl." He said patting my head.

"Woof!" I barked immediately covering my mouth.

"See! She just barked!" Jack said hiding behind his mom as I snarled at him for the fun of it.

"Stop that!" Aaron said kind of loudly.

"Aaron!" Amy said in disbelief that her husband used that type of voice with someone as young as me.

"Quick question, do you think this will work out?" Aaron asked me.

"Nope." I smirked. "Take me back. I know that's what you plan on doing."

"Let's go." He said picking me up after a second and to his car.

"Aaron…" Amy started but was cut off.

"No, Amy, she said it herself that it won't work out." Aaron said as I let out a small laugh. "She even thinks this is funny."

"Because your reactions were hilarious!" I said bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, I'm taking her back to Maxine." Aaron said putting me in the back seat as I continued my laugh attack.

As we reached Maxine's office, I wasn't expecting to see Mr. Lassie and the others in there already.

"Told you, Mr. Lassie, that it wasn't going to work out." I said right before Aaron dropped me on the ground making me cry a little.

Because, it did hurt. I landed right on my left arm.

"Don't go around dropping kids on the ground like that!" Lassiter said angry that he witnessed that.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Juliet asked picking me up.

"T-that hurt." I said crying into her shoulder.

"Shh." Juliet said softly. "You're okay."

"Aaron, what's this about?" Maxine asked.

"That…whatever she is because she's not human, bit and growled at my son and then laughed like it was nothing!" Aaron said angry himself. "She's a lost cause."

"Leave. NOW!" Lassiter said taking his gun out once he heard that.

And immediately Aaron took off running.

"Lexi, what happened to the guy from before?" Shawn asked my still crying form in Jules' arms.

"I-It didn't w-work out." I choked.

"Why not?" Lassiter asked hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario.

"I-I'm allergic to c-cats." I said calming down a little and Lassiter as relieved it wasn't the worst case scenario but knew that was a lie.

"Yes, Dean brought her back yesterday and she just left with Aaron and his wife and son earlier." Maxine said. "But I do know one more couple that might work out."

"Well, then that was all the questions we had for right now." Lassiter said taking me from Juliet's arms.

"P-Please don't leave me!" I said wrapping my arms around Mr. Lassie's neck and not wanting to let go.

"I have to." Lassiter said. "I have a job I need to get back to. Now let go."

Hesitantly I listened and he put me. I said goodbye to them as they said goodbye to me and I watched them leave as Maxine called the next foster parents.

"Poor kid has some bad luck." Gus said as they walked out of the building.

"I know." Shawn said. "Lassie, why don't you keep her?"

"Seriously, I thought you always wanted kids." Juliet added.

"I don't know." Lassiter sighed.

"She clearly didn't want you to leave her." Shawn said,

"I know, Spencer. I was there." Lassiter said getting into his car.

* * *

**Hopefully i'll have the next chapter done soon since I know where I want to take it. And again i think my writer's block is gone.**


End file.
